


What is Not Allowed

by fairyqueenmab



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyqueenmab/pseuds/fairyqueenmab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo and Juliet where Juliet is a priestess or lives in a place where boys are bad/the root of all evil and the older women choose husbands and Juliet defies them for Romeo. -Requested by Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Not Allowed

Juliet leaned against the boulder and peered anxiously out from behind it. None of the other women had seen her come here. Or so she hoped. If they knew who she was meeting- if they knew what she was meeting…… The thought vanished as she saw the man hurrying towards her. His hair flopped into his face, and Juliet’s stomach flipped. It was wrong to feel like this, she knew that. Men were evil, the very embodiment of the devil, and yet, when she saw Romeo…… They clasped hands, and they kissed. Juliet forced the thought out of her mind, reveling in this one moment that they could share.

_“Hello?” Juliet asked. “Is anyone there?” She peered into the cave, squinting at the shadow in the back. She took a step forward, then stopped. The shadow moved._

_“What do you want?” came a voice. It was startlingly deep, and Juliet’s eyes widened. It was a man. Not good. She turned to run, but stopped as the man stood up. She stopped breathing for a second. Her heart started beating like crazy and she could feel her face growing hot. “Well?”_

_“Nothing,” she stammered. “I- I’m Juliet.”_

_“I’m Romeo.”_

Juliet stared at her mother. “You- you want me to get married? But, I’m only thirteen! Mother, I thought that men are evil.”

_Not Romeo_ whispered that evil part of her brain. The Lady sighed.

“Juliet, my dear, they are. But we need them to continue the line. We have found a man who will be suitable for you. His name is Paris, and he comes from a good family. Your children will have good blood.” She shook her head. “Honestly, you ought to be grateful.” With these words, the dark-haired woman swept out of the room, maids trailing behind her. The second she was alone, Juliet ran to the men’s village, hiding in the shadows.

“Romeo,” she hissed. He turned and smiled, then frowned.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her. “You’ll get in trouble.” Romeo grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the forest, out of danger.

“My mother says I have to get married. His name is Paris. And I don’t want to, I love you!” she cried. “Romeo, I can’t marry him. I just can’t. I don’t care what they say.” His eyes widened at her words, and it took him a few moments to understand what she had said.

“So-you’re getting married?”

“No! I’d rather die! I don’t love him, I’ve never even met him! Romeo, I love you!” she shouted. He clapped his hand over her mouth.

“Quiet,” he whispered to her. “They’ll hear you.” He took his hand away, and looked down at her. “Okay, then. Let’s run away.”

Juliet gazed at him, a look of pure joy in her eyes. “Really?” she whispered.

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on my fanfiction Tumblr  
> http://romeojulietfanfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> My personal Tumblr is:  
> http://the-grief-of-persephone.tumblr.com/


End file.
